1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode driving apparatus, and more particularly, to a light emitting diode driving apparatus which is capable of successively driving light emitting diodes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Research is in progress for light sources, light emitting methods, driving methods, etc. for lighting devices, and attention has recently been paid to a light emitting diode (LED) as such a light source in that it is advantageous to efficiency, color diversity, design autonomy, etc.
An LED is a semiconductor device that emits light when a forward voltage is applied thereto, and has a long lifespan, low power consumption, and electrical, optical and physical characteristics appropriate to mass production.
For effective use of such an LED as a light source for a lighting device, there is a need for a driving system which is capable of driving the LED with commercial alternating current (AC) power.